


His

by haruonlyswimsfree



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Aomine Daiki, very very minor kise/haizaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruonlyswimsfree/pseuds/haruonlyswimsfree
Summary: In which Aomine refuses to accept his feelings, and Kise just wants some love.





	His

Aomine Daiki was destined to go through many difficult things in his life, most of them pertaining to basketball, but none would have him quite as unstable as watching someone he thought he couldn’t care less about get confessed to by his official least favorite person on the Teiko boys’ basketball team. He could only sit there, an ugly feeling blooming throughout his chest, as Kise Ryouta was practically worshipped by Haizaki Shougo, getting the urge to both punch something and throw up when Haizaki brushed his lips over the other’s pale hand, it’s owner looking more than slightly uncomfortable.  
  
He didn’t quite know what his deal was, but as Ryouta, albeit reluctantly, accepted the ash-head’s feelings, flushing pale pink as he was hugged ferociously, he couldn’t take it any longer, and flounced away, some part of him wishing to hear bouncing footsteps and an ‘Aominecchi!’ trailing behind him.  


* * *

  
  
One week, two days, and half an hour.  
  
That was exactly how long it had been since that moment Aomine overheard the confession, since Ryouta and Haizaki started dating. He had kept track of the days, growing more restless and irritable the longer they dragged on.  
  
‘Why Haizaki, of all people?’ He thought without realizing it, ‘Kise can do so much better than the likes of him.’  
  
Shaking his head, he walked out of the school, skipping practice for today. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw Kise sitting on a bench about a block from the school. The boy seemed to be looking for someone, who, he thought with distaste, must be Haizaki. Unfortunately, Daiki’s stop was in that direction, so he would have to walk past the bench the bubbly blonde was resting on.  
  
Aomine walked in the direction of the bench, passing it without so much as a glance, but was stopped by a tug on his sleeve.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be looking for your boyfriend? I saw him wandering around inside.” A lie, but Daiki didn’t feel like listening to Ryouta even mention Shougo.  
  
“Ah, yes, but he said he’ll be a minute. What I want to know is why you’re skipping practice today, Aominecchi!”  
  
He scoffed. “You do realize you’re also not at practice right now, right?”  
  
“I didn’t go because I have a doctor’s appointment in twenty minutes, and I already talked to Akashicchi about it, which I doubt you did,” Kise grinned smugly at Aomine’s irritated expression.  
  
“I just didn’t feel like going, okay?! Don’t act like my mom or something…”  
  
Ryouta flushed pink. “It just feels like we haven’t seen each other in a while. I miss hanging out with you, Aominecchi.”  
  
Aomine, trying to not let the words make his heart pound more than they should, scoffed, looking anywhere but Kise’s blushing face and pleading eyes.  
  
“And why should I? It’s not like you’ve come close to beating me,” He snapped, choosing to ignore the hurt in the blonde’s pouting face. He sighed in defeat, rethinking his answer.  
  
“Fine, I know I’m going tomorrow, I just had, er, something on my mind today.” He knew it was extremely unlike himself to do what someone else wants, but seeing as he seemed to be surprising himself more and more with his unusual behaviors as of late, he brushed it off, chalking it up to the fact that Satsuki hadn’t forced her horrid cooking down his throat in at least two weeks.  
  
Aomine would deny that he felt warm and tingly all over at the stars sparkling inside tawny eyes, that the not-at-all concealed, beaming smile Kise let out excited him more than any model ever had.  
  
“I should probably go find Shougocchi, or I might be late for my appointment. See you later!” He called over his shoulder as he speed-walked back into the school.  
  
The tingles disappeared.  
  
Daiki scowled, and stopped at the store for more magazines on his way home.  


* * *

  
  
Daiki walked out of the store, swinging a bag lazily beside his leg. He had been about to pull one of his magazines from the bag, but froze when he heard a weak, muffled sound from behind one of the buildings. He shook it off, and continued home, staring at the building for any signs of what made the sound, but was stopped in his movements by a pole.  
  
He walked into a metal pole.  
  
Aomine cursed, rubbing his head in pain. He started walking again for what felt like the tenth time that day.  
  
“Aominecchi…” Okay, he definitely heard it that time. Daiki swiveled around, and walked cautiously to the back of the building, where he had heard someone call his name, and saw Kise, knees to his chest, sobbing.  
  
He knew, as does just about everyone who knew the boy, that he had a tendency to be way overemotional, but it still wouldn’t feel right to just leave the boy here, crying, where one of his cute fangirls could come and comfort him and-  
  
Nope. There was no way Aomine was leaving the model here alone. The problem was figuring out what to say. It was no secret that the bluenette was awful at comforting people, and emotions in general. Nonetheless, he walked up to Ryouta, and sat down beside him, bumping their shoulders together.  
  
“A-Aominecchi!” Kise frantically wiped his puffy eyes. “What are you- “  
  
“Don’t be an idiot, Kise.” Aomine knew the blonde was trying to make it seem like he wasn’t upset about anything, which was perhaps the most hopeless thing he had ever tried.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Ryouta sighed, eyes hooded and downcast. “Sho- Haizaki-kun…he…” He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
Aomine felt his anger rising. “What did Haizaki do?” He had tried to use a gentle tone, but ended up spitting out his name like it was acid.  
  
“When I went inside to look for him, I found him in his classroom…with a girl,” Kise’s voice wavered, and a few more tears dripped from his eyes. “They were, um, not studying,” The blonde laughed weakly.  
  
Daiki’s jaw tightened. He knew Haizaki would have tried something like this, but the last thing Ryouta needs right now is to know that he was angry. “I’m sorry, Kise. It’s a cheesy thing to say, but you really deserve better.” Ryouta flushed slightly at Daiki’s uncharacteristic sweetness.  
  
“Whatever. Besides, I didn’t really like him like that. Or at all, really. Plus, I like someone else.” Aomine choked. “Then why were you crying? Shouldn’t you be happy you guys are over?”  
  
Kise pouted. “Cheating is still a very bad thing, Aominecchi.”  
  
Daiki groaned. “Jeez, I can’t believe you. Do you know how bad I am at comforting people? I came back here just to do that!”  
  
Ryouta giggled. “You are pretty bad at it. But still, thank you. I feel much better now.” He smiled sunnily, and the bluenette felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
“Wait, you said you liked someone else? Who is it?” Though he was casual when asking it, Daiki felt his heart clench when Ryouta’s cheeks went pink at the mention of whoever he liked was.  
  
“That… I’m not saying. But I will tell you that I’ve liked them for a long time, I just don’t think I have a chance with them.”  
  
Great. Not only did his newfound crush really like someone, but it was a longtime infatuation, too. Aomine felt like slamming his head against that pole again.  
  
“Kise…” He trailed off, and the blonde looked inquisitively, tilting his head to the side like a puppy would if confused. Aomine gulped. Well, it’s better to at least try than sit here sulking, right?  
  
The blue-headed boy leaned in, swiftly closing the gap between them. Ryouta froze up, but quickly recuperated, kissing back almost instantly. Daiki was semi-shell-shocked, but certainly didn’t stop, cupping Kise’s cheeks, still smooth despite his previous weeping. Aomine hadn’t kissed many girls, but he’d lip-locked with enough to know that kissing Kise was far better. While most of the girls would just get nervous and stop him, Ryouta bit back with just as much fervor as he played basketball, nipping at Daiki’s lips in return to the bluenette pushing his tongue past the model’s plush lips.  
  
Trying not to lose his cool over the cute sounds Kise made, Aomine pulled away, staring back at the blonde’s longing eyes.  
  
Aomine was snapped from his dazed stupor by Kise crossing his arms, sulking slightly. “That wasn’t how I wanted our first kiss to go…”  
  
He sputtered. “Our first kiss?! I thought you liked someone!”  
  
Kise rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Aominecchi! I’m surprised even you didn’t notice it. I like you, Ahomine.”  
  
That was news to Daiki. “Bu- wh- hah?! Then why did you accept Haizaki’s confession?”  
  
“I don’t feel like explaining myself; just kiss me again.”  
  
“You wouldn’t have to explain again if you weren’t so damn confu- “  
  
Kise reconnected their lips somewhat aggressively, and Aomine sighed internally, giving in to the blonde that had started grinning victoriously into the kiss. ‘Well, we can’t have that, now can we?’ The blue-headed egomaniac thought, fully prepared to give the model hell, both in and out of basketball.  
  
If you were to walk past the convenience store in that exact moment, like Midorima Shintarou happened to after basketball practice, you would hear a triumphant hum and a high-pitched, “Aominecchi!” ringing out to where probably the other side of the neighborhood could hear. He nodded in disapproval. “Tch. What idiots.”  
  
The green-head continued on his way, leaving the bickering pair far behind as the sun finally sank below the horizon, painting the urban sky vivid colors of coral and the powdery purple of wisteria, blending together in a watery array behind the pale rose clouds. The pastel view washed out into deep cerulean, the stars twinkling against the blanket of blue, a glimmer of diamonds within a world of empty space.


End file.
